custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Saga Guide: The Legend of Galathei Nui
Background Galathei Nui was an island in the south of the Matoran Universe, hidden inside a Protodermis dome that could supposedly only be penetrated by six Toa. The island's population were self-sufficient; they did not require trade with or resources from the rest of the Matoran Universe, and lived in isolated peace for thousands of years. 3,000 years prior to the Great Cataclysm, an alien race called the Vorgaan needed to refuel their organic spacecrafts. They attached themselves to one of the legs of the Great Spirit robot and allow their ships to burrow through the metal in places, hoping to find organic matter to feed on. When they passed through the metal hull, it closed up behind them, trapping them in the Matoran Universe. The first landmasses the Vorgaan came across were a series of uninhabited islets, but scans revealed that there was a dome full of organic matter below. After scooping up some of the ocean, they found Galathei Nui, penetrated the dome using forces unknown, and allowed the dome to flood, hoping to kill the inhabitants and then feed on their organic material. The Toa acted quickly. They raised the dome to the surface, stopping the flood and transforming Galathei Nui into a regular island. In the process, they also destroyed the spacecrafts of the Vorgaan who, enraged, killed all but one of the now-weakened Toa. The remaining Toa, Korrek, was left to fight a war against the Vorgaan on his own. Somehow, he enhanced his elemental abilities to give him the strength of several Toa, but even that was not enough. Eventually, he used an ancient relic possessed by the Turaga to call upon a 'saviour', who was supposedly waiting in the Red Star to be called into action. For weeks nothing happened, until eventually a Toa canister washed up on the shore, containging Ancratahka, the Toa of Infinity. First Encounters Ancratahka made his way inland and came to the Galath-Suva. Though he initially had no memories, he used his control over Infinity to look into the Suva's past, which eventually brought back flashes of his own origins. He was suddenly surrounded by Vorgaan warriors who tried to use their whipstaffs to ensnare him, but he defended himself with energy shields and was able to escape. Before he got far, he fell upon Korrek, who took Ancratahka back to the village and introduced him to the Turaga. Though grateful for Ancratahka's arrival, the Turaga was angry that Korrek had not consulted him first. The Turaga tells Ancratahka the history of the island, and information about the other Toa, before gifting Ancratahka an old Toa staff. The moment Ancratahka touched it, it transformed into the Staff of Infinity, which would become his Toa tool. However, Ancratahka was displeased with the fact that he was only being seen as a weapon, and left the Matoran fortress to go into the wilds of Bo-Galath. The Eye of the Storm Ancratahka was quickly captured by the Vorgaan Characters *Ancratahka *Korrek *The Turaga of Galathei Nui *The Vorgaan *A number of Matoran Category:Ihu Category:Ihu's Stories